


The Chad Party

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad throws a party and Jared drags Jensen along. Many drunk things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chad Party

-=-=-=-

Unsurprisingly, Jared looked gorgeous. Also unsurprisingly, Jensen had spent the entire walk to Chad’s place fidgeting with his clothing. An assortment of bribes and begs and pleas had been offered up to him but Jensen would have caved without them anyway. After all, Jared was big on his friendships and Jensen was _trying_ to be supportive of that. Though he was fairly certain any party Chad was throwing was going to be life altering and not in a good way.

“So who all do you know that’s coming?” Jensen asked as they rounded the corner and, as he’d expected, the party was already pouring out into the yard. That’s what happened when you lived on a full block of college houses. “This is not small.”

Jared looked around and shrugged. "Well, it's small by Chad's usual standards." Tucking his arm over Jensen's shoulders he pulled him in close to his side and kissed his temple. "If you really don't like it we can go anytime, okay?"

“I think you’ve said that a few times,” Jensen pointed out and frowned as a mostly naked girl ran past them. “What time did you say this thing started?” He was trying to fathom how all of these people got here and drunk so quickly and it didn’t seem to be adding up.

“Well...” Jared tugged at the front of his t-shirt. It felt a little tight. “Sometimes, the party kinda doesn’t stop around here. But, you know, it’s perfectly innocent.” Jared turned to follow the sound of a rather loud scream that was followed by an outburst of laughter.

The last time Jensen had talked to Christian on the phone his friend had pointed out that he was being an awful college student because he was actually doing _work_. Apparently he was supposed to play more, have more fun, and be more like Jared. Jensen wasn’t even sure why that was such an issue but he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t have a good time if he had to worry about him the whole time so he pushed a smile on his lips and looked up at Jared. “Okay then, so uh, we should find drinks? Or Chad, to say hi?”

“We should.” Jared grinned and lowered his arm so he could take Jensen’s hand. “Chad said he’s mixing drinks tonight. He’s pretty good at it - he even buys bags of those little plastic animal straws.” Jared had been out with Chad a couple of times but he was pretty damned happy that Jensen had decided to come along to the party.

He pulled Jensen back at the last second as a guy came barreling out the front door and down the steps. “God, dude- slow down you’re gonna-”

"Well, guess the pigs will fly outta my ass tonight!" Chad skidded to a halt in the doorway. "And stay out!" He yelled at the guy who was still running.

Pushing his hair off his forehead Chad grinned and snatched Jared forward into a hug. "Glad to see you man. Didn't think you'd be comin'. And I might have already had a few drinks so - wow - you look hot, Jared." Laughing Chad patted Jared's chest and reached out to squeeze Jensen's shoulder. "Hey coffee spiller - how you doing?"

“Catchy nickname.” Jensen forced a smiled and subtly stepped out of Chad’s touch. He wanted to like Chad, he thought he should, after all he and Jared were hanging out and they had classes together and all that stuff. But that was probably part of the reason he couldn’t like Chad, because Jared went out with Chad, he left Jensen behind - even if it was to study - and went out and partied with this blond guy who was hot and had no problems being all over Jared. So yeah, he couldn’t like Chad and he felt stupid about it, another reason he avoided these parties.

Jensen stepped to the side as yet another person ran by and he glanced over his shoulder in time to watch them lean over the porch and throw up in the pushes. Turning back to Chad - whose arm was slung casually over Jared’s shoulder - Jensen’s forced smile slid away. “Classy party.”

Jared turned to look over his shoulder when he heard his name and waved at Matt. "Hey, Matt's here." He grinned and reached down for Jensen's hand again. "Let's go say hi-"

"Good, leave me with your boy. I want to introduce him to my Margarita." Chad shoved Jared out of the way and caught Jensen around the neck and pulled him into a hug. "Jenny Bean? You gonna come hang out with me?"

Wincing, Jared ducked his head down to meet Jensen's gaze. "You alright for a bit on your own?" He laughed when Matt called out again.

The absolute last thing Jensen wanted to do was send Jared off to hang out with Matt - who was even prettier than Chad - and spend time with someone who called him _Jenny Bean_ , but what could he do? Jared looked so excited and happy to be there so he nodded and forced a smile once more. “Go see your friends; I’m sure I’ll survive.”

"Okay." Jared took a few steps back and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air when Matt tackled him.

"Dude!" Chad called out, "don't break Padalecki or Jensen won't let him come out and play with us anymore." Chad grinned at Jensen. "Shall we go inside and chat?"

Pushing free of Chad, Jensen looked over his shoulder to check on his boyfriend’s well being but Jared of course already had Matt pinned to the ground. Looking back at Chad he sighed and shrugged. “You don’t have to babysit me, I’ll let him have fun, and you can go do whatever.”

" _You_ need to lighten up, Jensen. I'm not babysitting; I'm trying to get to know you. Jared says you're this loveable crazy ass guy and all I get a prickly cactus dude." Chad tilted his head and smiled crookedly at Jensen. "So, how 'bout you pull the stick outta your ass and consider, for a moment, that I might want to get to know you."

“So, you want me to be friendly with you when you just insulted me twice in one go?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose and he laughed, shaking his head. “Tact, Murray, is clearly your middle name.” He hated when people called him on things like that, it made him want to apologize and go hide behind Jared - who was now completely tall enough to hide him.

"To know me is to love me, Jensen." Sighing, Chad pressed his knuckles gently to Jensen's shoulder. "So, how 'bout you come in with me and hang out behind the bar. I'll make you a drink and you can entertain me. Jared says you're like the funniest guy he's ever met."

“I think Jared might be a little biased. After all, I am a god in bed so he’d probably say only good things about me.” Jensen shrugged but his smile at least felt a little more real and he nodded, gesturing into the house. “Lead the way.”

Chad grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him into the house. "I have three roommates," he called out over the music. He wound them through the crowd stopping occasionally to say hi to someone or shove someone out of the way. And when they finally rounded the corner into the large kitchen he swore and rubbed at his face. "God damn that music is loud," he muttered.

“Do you find it hard to actually do any school work here?” Jensen couldn’t imagine living with three other guys. He had this grand idea in his mind that once their freshman year was up Jared and he would get an apartment nearby. He didn’t want to ever room with anyone else. “I think I’d go insane with so many guys around.”

"S'not so bad all the time. Sometimes, we sleep." Chad winked and flipped up a mixer. "What it'll be Jensen? You trust me to make you something awesome?" Flipping some ice into the mixer Chad grinned.

The last time Jensen drank it had been in Vegas. That had been... one hell of a night. And really? Jared and he could use that. This was college after all, he should be having fun. “Make me whatever you want. Within reason. I swear if you drop a roofie in my drink I’ll have Jared kick your ass.”

“Roofie. Dude. From what I hear Jared doesn’t need _that_ to get _you_.” Chad laughed and flipped his hair back and started mixing a drink. He picked up and put down a few bottles as he chose and his gaze flicked back up to Jensen. “So - how long you two been together?”

“Fourteen months, ish.” Jensen shrugged and pretended like he didn’t know the _exact_ amount of time they’d been dating. “Does he really talk about our sex life?”

"Jared? Hell no, I'm just trying to get him in trouble. What he talks about is how much he loves you and how he's gonna marry you and shit. You know... blah blah blah." Chad shrugged and then grinned. "Seriously? I'm jealous. Wish I had someone who loved me that much." He slid a drink across the counter toward Jensen. "Here. You think you two are in it for the long haul?"

“Of course,” Jensen said without hesitation and lifted the drink, staring down at it curiously for a long moment. In the little plastic solo cup it was impossible to determine its color and Jensen couldn’t name the things Chad put in it. Just drinking something Chad made? Well, he figured it couldn’t be so bad because they both knew Jared would literally kill Chad if he hurt Jensen. “I have no trouble at all seeing the rest of my life with Jared,” Jensen murmured a moment later before slowly sipping his drink.

“I think that’s awesome. I dated a guy once. Did I tell you that? Didn’t work out. But then I’ve dated a lot of chicks and that hasn’t really worked out either.” Chad scratched his head slowly. “You like the drink, yeah?”

Jensen took another, longer drink, and was a little surprised how easy it was to swallow. “God, yeah.” He laughed and looked up at Chad. “Did you sleep with the guy?” He pursed his lips to keep from laughing. It was admittedly a little fun to test Chad’s limits.

Chad glanced around the kitchen then hopped up on the counter and leaned down closer to Jensen. “I did. How old were you when you first slept with Jared?” Chad took a long swig of his own drink.

Leaning against the counter, Jensen took another long swig from the drink. It was like Q&A with Chad in a very strange, perverted way. Or something. “Seventeen. Did you top or bottom?”

Chad bit down on his bottom lip for a few moments then his smile broadened. "Guess. If you're wrong - you gotta down that drink."

Snorting a laugh, Jensen glanced up at Chad, trying to determine what Chad would have done in his experiments with guys. Chad put up a brave front but when it came down to bed, he couldn’t determine. “Suppose it depends on the guy you were with. And since I don’t know him, I’ll guess safe and say top.”

Chad smirked. "Wrong. And if you tell anyone you're in trouble. What about you? You seem kinda like a bottom kinda guy. Oh and drink."

Jensen had to admit he was a little curious to see what kind of guy Chad would bottom too. But he didn’t want to follow that line of thought so he lifted the drink to Chad before bringing it up close, tilting his head back and swallowing the rest of it in four thick gulps. When he dropped the drink he coughed and shook his head, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. “Gonna make me another? And what makes you say that? About the bottom thing.”

Chad hopped down off the counter and poured more of the mixed drink into Jensen’s cup. “The way Jared looks at you. Like he’s kinda... fuck I dunno, it’s stupid. Here.” He held out the cup.

Taking the cup from Chad, Jensen took a few more long sips before leaning against the counter once more. Things were starting to get warm, maybe because of how fast he’d drained the first. “What look? C’mon, I always wondered how Jared looked at me. Christian says it’s like he’s worshipping the sun but then, Christian isn’t always the best with words.”

“Who’s Christian?” Chad poured himself another drink and hopped back up on the counter.

“Best friend, or well, good friend. Jared is my best friend. Can you have more than one?” Jensen shrugged and tilted the drink back, chugging almost all of it in one go. Apparently all he needed was some encouragement and drinking became easier. “Anyway, I grew up with him. We played football together. I was a running back, did you know that? I’m sure it doesn’t look like I was now.”

“You’re hot. I’d do ya.” Chad burst out laughing and picked up the pitcher to refill Jensen’s cup. “Jared looks at you like you’re _his_. I can’t think of a better way to say it. You know what I mean?”

Humming softly, Jensen set the cup to the side and pushed up, sliding onto the counter beside Chad. “Yeah, I get that.” Jensen nodded and grabbed the cup again, trying to take it slower this time but failing, immensely. “It’s true though, you know? I mean, I am his. Every part of me. Was his first, my first, and I don’t know.” Jensen laughed and shook his head. “You probably think I’m the sappiest person _ever_.”

“You guys were _both_ virgins? Oh. My. God.” Chad laughed again and slapped Jensen hard on the back. “That’s sooo adorable Jenny Bean. We should drink to that.” Chad held up his cup and clunked it against Jensen’s. “To virgins.”

Once more Jensen drained his drink and he was beginning to wonder if he was setting a record for the fastest intoxication ever. Or, if more time had passed then he’d realized. “I feel like you’re mocking us. And don’t call me Jenny Bean or I’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Jensen held out his cup, grinning over at Chad.

"Aw I'm not mocking you. I really think it's pretty cool - and hey. No safe sex then right?" Chad lifted an eyebrow. "Man, I've never had - you guys don't use anything right? Is it... different?" He picked up the pitcher again and filled Jensen's cup. “I fuckin’ hate condoms.”

Jensen snorted into his next swallow, almost choking on the alcohol. Chad had to have put more than one type in there because _holy crap_ his entire body felt warm and tingling. “We don’t use them, never have. And... yeah, I’m sure it’s different. I mean, seriously, _nothing_ better than-” Jensen cut himself off and flushed, looking away. “Oh Jesus, this is such a fucked up conversation.”

“What? Dude. Sex is perfectly natural.” Chad laughed then choked as he tried to drink again. When he’d finished wiping at his face with his shirt he kicked his foot out at Jensen. “So... you kinky? You guys get creative?”

“Are you trying to live vicariously through me?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose and he grinned, shaking his head. “You just want Jared huh? I don’t blame you. Let me tell you Chad, Jared? He’s _completely_ proportionate. He’s the reason they made sayings like, you know what they say about a guy’s shoe size.” Alright, Jensen had to admit he was starting to have a pretty good time.

Chad blinked a few times then took another gulp of his drink. "Seriously?" He lowered his voice and leaned down closer to Jensen. "You lucky bastard." Their shoulders bumped together and Chad laughed softly.

Snorting once more, Jensen drained half his drink then nodded. “God, yeah. But you know the best part? Because we trust each other, more than anything, experimenting isn’t a problem. There’s nothing he could suggest that I would say no to, honestly. Mostly ‘cause I know we both like the same things. I uh, might like more... extracurricular things.” Jensen had a moment to accept that he was much chattier the more he drank but oh well, Chad and he were hitting it off at least.

"Extracurricular? Man - I gotta get me a guy like one of you." Chad sighed and filled Jensen's glass again. "You got any friends? Hey - what about this Christian? Is he straight?"

Jensen choked on his next swallow, coughing and waving over at Chad when the guy slapped at his back. Everything was fuzzy around the edges now and Jensen wasn’t sure if it was bad or good. “Christian is straight. He’s got a girl, Sandy, she moved too though. He’s back at home. And I know some people, in class. Hey do you know Misha Collins? I have a few classes with him; he’s really... well, weird. But nice too. And cute.”

“Weird can be good. You should introduce me sometime. You know, if you ever come back to another party. _God_. I’ve been askin’ Jared to bring you forever. It’s all Jensen this and Jensen that...” Chad missed his mouth slightly and spilled some of his drink down his chin. “Oops.”

“Smooth.” Jensen laughed, twisting around until he found a rag and tossing it at Chad. “Sorry, that’s my fault. I uh, have issues opening up with new people.” Jensen grinned when Chad laughed and bumped into his side. “Pervert. _Anyway_ , I promise to be more social. Jared has more fun when I’m around, I think. Maybe he hates me sitting in the dorms alone. Sometimes I do homework with other people though.” Jensen sighed and drained his drink. “We should do shots.”

“Shots? Oh man - let loose the monster!” Chad hopped off the counter and took a few steps to the side before managing to get back to the counter. “This blue shit is good,” he muttered. Fumbling around in the top cupboard he pulled out a couple of small shot glasses and filled both before sliding one to Jensen. “Here.”

Grinning, Jensen grabbed the shot and tapped it to Chad’s before tipping it back. It burned just barely on the way down and he grinned in triumph as he set the glass down. “Hey, I wanna talk Jared into videotaping us having sex. You will help me convince him right? Seriously, for personal use only.”

Chad spit blue drink across the counter. “Jesus _Christ_ , Jensen. You _are_ as crazy as Jared says.” Laughing as he coughed up the last of the drink, Chad leaned forward onto the counter.

“Isn’t that a party foul?” Jensen laughed and grabbed the bottle, filling his shot glass and tipping it back once more. Two shots later, Jensen was definitely swaying and everything felt warm and pleasant. “Seriously though, taping. Right? Don’t you think it’d be good?”

"I do but you gotta be careful with shit like that man. Look what happened to Paris Hilton. All her bits hanging out all over people's computers." Chad's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing again.

Jensen slumped forward as he laughed, shaking his head even as tears pricked in his eyes. Apparently something about Paris Hilton and _bits_ was more than amusing. “Fuck, Chad, we’re not gonna put it online! And we’re not famous! Only gotta worry about your perv ass breakin’ in and tryin’ to steal it.” Jensen wiped the tears at his eyes and straightened up, pouring them both another round of shots. “Tell me, honestly, you got a thing for my boy?”

"Well," Chad shrugged. "You know, I mean, I was interested. But he let me know pretty quick. Hell, Jensen if I'd seen you first I woulda had a thing for you I think. You guys are like made for each other. It's kinda sick. You're both gorgeous, and sweet as hell. Fuck." Chad pushed at Jensen's cheek and laughed again.

Smile softening, Jensen ruffled Chad’s hair before pouring them both another shot. He was pretty sure Chad could hold his liquor better but whatever. “You’ll find someone. You know, I could be jealous, of like, the ability to be with anyone. It’s college, you should get drunk, do stupid shit, sleep with random people.” Jensen tipped his shot back then slid off the counter, swaying for a moment before grinning at Chad. “But I’m not. I don’t regret it at all. Guess its how I know. _Christ_ , I’m drunk. What the fuck Murray, how long has it been?”

“How long has what been?” Chad slapped his hand down on the counter a few times trying to grab a dish of peanuts. “It’s past midnight. Is that what you mean?”

“I’ve got no fuckin’ clue.” Jensen snorted and grabbed the bottle of the blue stuff, swigging from it because it was easier. “Where’s my boy? Who’s Matt? He’s cute. I’m jealous. Jealous of you too.” Jensen grinned at him then slid forward, kissing his cheek sloppily.

“Your _boy_ is right here watching you kiss Chad.” Jared smiled and headed over to the counter and reached out quickly to curl his fingers around Jensen’s arm. “You tryin’a make me jealous,” he growled softly again his boyfriend’s ear.

Jensen’s knees weakened for a moment and he was pretty sure it was mostly Jared and not the alcohol that made his body suddenly slam with desire. “Just chattin’ with Chad, having a good time.” Jensen murmured and turned to Jared, slipping his arms around his middle and nuzzling along his neck. “God, you’re so hot,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s ear, slowly kissing along his jaw, not caring that Chad was right there.

Grinning and then laughing nervously, Jared pushed Jensen back slightly. "Jensen? Are you okay?" He glanced at Chad who was staring at them with a rather pleased look on his face.

"What? We're talkin' and we might have been drinking." Chad grinned and held up his drink.

“Drinkin’!” Jensen cheered and turned to Chad, walking back across the kitchen and grabbing the shot glass that was still full. “Chad made somethin’ awesome. Totally. He’s also a perv. And I think he might want me.” Sighing dramatically, Jensen laid his hand on Chad’s chest, smiling at him. “I’m sorry Chad, I know you want my ass but I think Jared would have issues.”

“You are a _nasty_ piece of work, Jensen.” Chad grabbed Jensen’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “You said you were gonna keep quiet.” His drink sloshed over the edges of the cup and he laughed.

“ _O_ kay.” Jared stepped a little closer and tried to pull Jensen free. “I think that you should be hugging _me_ , not Chad.” He forced a smile onto his face even though he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous.

“But I like Jensen. He’s my buddy.” Chad tugged on Jensen’s shirt.

Laughing, Jensen shook his head and tried not to fall into either one of the boys considering the way everything blurred as he moved. “Hey now boys, I’m not worth tug of war.” Jensen pulled free of both men and turned to Chad, patting his cheek. “You’re more awesome than I wanted to admit too. I’m glad you keep my boy company.” Still grinning he turned to Jared and stepped into him, sliding a hand along the back of his neck. “And _you_ , my darling little Jared, are fuckin’ hot when you’re jealous.” He slid forward and pressed his lips to Jared’s neck, sucking over his skin as his hand slipped under Jared’s shirt.

Jared swallowed a few times and tried to ignore the heat that Jensen's mouth was drawing to the surface of his skin. A slight moan left his lips and he grabbed Jensen's hand through his t-shirt to stop it moving higher because _Jesus_ that was gonna kill him. "Jensen, we should probably go." His fingers tangled in Jensen's hair.

"Jesus, don't go on my account," Chad said softly. He hopped back up on the counter and leaned back against the wall.

“We could just find a room,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s ear then turned back, looking over at Chad. “Can we borrow your room? For a little while?” Before Chad could answer he was turning back to Jared, distracted by his lips, and leaning up to capture them in a deep kiss. Jared always felt so good against him, heat and muscle and Jensen couldn’t help rocking forward, trying to get closer to his boyfriend.

"Room," Jared muttered softly as soon as he pulled back from the kiss. He waved his hand at Chad who just laughed and pointed toward the staircase at the end of the dining room.

"Third door on the left is mine, _don't_ leave a mess. Much as I love you guys, gross..." Chad laughed. "Holy _hot_."

Jared's hand slid down his boyfriend's back until he could feel the sliver of flesh just above denim. "God, Jensen," he murmured and pulled him toward the stairs.

Jensen twisted back long enough to wave at Chad before Jared was dragging him up the stairs. He thought about using the time to snoop around Chad’s room but well, his boyfriend was much more distracting. He crowded up against Jared’s back, sliding a hand over his hip and across his crotch. “I might be a little drunk,” he laughed softly, not bothering to count the doors as they headed down the hallway.

Jared swore softly and ran his hand over Jensen so he could squeeze his fingers tighter against his hard-on. "You're killin' me," he muttered.

Chad's door was closed and Jared fumbled with the handle for a few moments before he managed to get it open. Kicking at it he sent it flying back against the way and yanked Jensen inside the room so he could slam the door closed. Locking the handle, he licked his lips. " _You_ better show me that it's _me_ you want."

The way his heart kick started, Jensen thought it was a miracle he was standing up at this point. His hands slid under Jared’s shirt and he tugged up until his boyfriend let him pull the material off. “Now you know how I feel, always so damn jealous of Chad being all over you.” He muttered softly and dipped down, letting his parted lips run over Jared’s chest and capture his nipple, tugging up between his teeth.

Jared hissed softly and shoved Jensen hard against the door. "He doesn't hang all over me, you kissed him," Jared growled. Ducking down he pressed into Jensen's body roughly, and mouthed his way down the heat of his neck. “Don’t kiss people,” he murmured in between kisses.

Head falling back against the door, Jensen closed his eyes against the next swell of pleasure and arched up into Jared’s body. “Just the cheek,” he mumbled and ran his hands along Jared’s sides. “He kept askin’ - ‘bout you and me. Said I wanted to make a tape of us fucking. You know, for personal use.” Jensen grinned then gasped as Jared hit that part of his neck that made his body twitch.

Jared's teeth dragged along Jensen's neck and he pressed his thigh against the firm bulge he could feel at his boyfriend's crotch. It was hot and perfect and Jared's hands slid down Jensen's body so he could tug roughly at the buttons on his jeans. "I want you." Biting down he rolled Jensen’s flesh between his teeth as his hand slipped under his jeans. “Now.”

Moaning low in the back of his throat, Jensen jerked up into the touch, his breath hard and fast as he struggled to keep himself upright. “God, yes,” he gasped softly as a shudder of pleasure shook his shoulders.

“Please Jared, just need...” Jensen blinked his eyes open and curled his fingers in Jared’s hair, tugging back until they could look at each other. “Need you,” he murmured then pressed forward, kissing Jared hard and fast.

Jensen's mouth was slick and hot against his and Jared's cock was aching inside the tight jeans. A shudder worked its way down his body and he pushed to his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers until they were down around his thighs. His fingers were on Jensen's shaft quickly, squeezing tightly. "Get your jeans off," Jared ordered.

He didn't know why he was feeling so crazy - but just seeing Jensen kissing Chad on the cheek set his jealously ablaze. He knew that Jensen would never cheat on him, _knew_ it, but it didn't change anything. Breathing hard, Jared pulled his hands away long enough to undo his own jeans and slip his cock out. Stroking it slowly he licked his lips and watched as Jensen struggled with his jeans. "Hurry," he rasped.

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned and shoved hard at his jeans, finally managing to step out of his shoes long enough to get the jeans and boxers down on the ground. He wasn’t certain if this felt more intense because of the alcohol or if Jared was literally trying to drive him insane. Hands slipping over Jared’s waist, Jensen curled his fingers over Jared’s moving on his cock, pressing forward. “Jesus, you’re too hot, gonna kill me.” He laughed weakly, pressing his lips to Jared’s shoulder.

"You love making me jealous," Jared muttered. His lips twitched into a crooked smile and he grabbed Jensen's shoulders and turned him then shoved him forward against the door. His hand slid up under Jensen's shirt, bunching the material up until it was gathered just under Jensen's arms. "Gonna fuck you right here," he whispered. Lips skimming his boyfriend's ear Jared pressed his entire body against the length of Jensen's.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen curved back against Jared’s body, cheek pressing against the wooden door. “God, right against the door huh? Clothes on and everything?” Jensen closed his eyes and focused on all the heat seeping out from Jared’s body. He had no idea drinking with Chad would lead to this but if that was the case he was going to do it more often.

"Right here," Jared echoed. Dragging his nails down Jensen's back he moaned low and quiet when Jensen's back arched under his touch. He kicked Jensen's legs further apart and pulled one hand free from his boyfriend's shirt so he could dance his fingers up the back of his neck. "You want me? We can wait till later if ya want." Jared smirked at the way Jensen's body twitched.

“Shut up and fuck me Jared, god,” Jensen groaned, twisting back to look at his boyfriend. “You know I want you, know I’d never spread ‘em for anyone else.” He smirked back at Jared then arched back, slowly rolling his ass along Jared to try and be as teasing as he could manage in his mostly drunk state.

Laughing quietly, Jared rocked his hips against Jensen's ass then slid his hand down to squeeze his boyfriend's ass. "You're mouthy when you're drunk," he teased. "I kinda like it."

As he spoke his slid his hand forward to run two fingers along Jensen's bottom lip. Jensen's tongue flicked across his finger tips and Jared moaned against his boyfriend's ear. "I love you so much, sometimes, it makes me crazy." Swallowing around the swell of emotion he could feel Jared pushed his fingers past those swollen wet lips and into the heat of his boyfriend's waiting mouth.

Jensen hummed softly against the fingers in his mouth, wishing for a moment that he was kissing Jared instead, but this was all for what he really wanted anyway. When Jared pulled his fingers free Jensen dropped his forehead against the door, automatically spreading a little wider for the man. “Don’t you know I feel the same? Jesus, Jared, I’d spend every moment of every day with you if I could.” He reached back to grab Jared, curling fingers around his arm and squeezing. “Love that you get jealous too, even if it’s ridiculous.”

"Know you love it," Jared muttered. He nipped at Jensen's ear lobe, tugging on it until his boyfriend squirmed under his body. Dragging his palm down Jensen's side he slipped his body to the side slightly and rubbed his spit-slick fingers against Jensen's tight ring of muscle. "You still open for me?"

“God,” Jensen groaned and dropped his head to the door once more, arching back into Jared’s touch. “You say things like that, kills me,” he muttered softly, moaning just as quiet and soft as Jared slipped the tips of both fingers forwarded. It blew his mind sometimes, how easily Jared could make him fall apart. “Jared, fuck, how’d you get so hot?” He laughed shakily, biting his lip to keep from being too loud.

Laughing softly, Jared kissed and nipped his way down Jensen's neck as his fingers slid deeper. He could still count in hours since he was last fucking Jensen and it didn't matter. He was every bit as turned on, drawn to his boyfriend as he ever was. "You're gorgeous - even drunk." He laughed again until Jensen's ring of muscle tightened around his fingers and his laughter trailed off into a deep moan.

“You’re even more gorgeous,” Jensen gasped through a breathy moan, rocking back against Jared’s fingers. “Even though I’m drunk.” He laughed into the wood of the door, the voice catching in his throat when Jared’s fingers suddenly rubbed along his prostate. He whimpered and curved his body back, closing his eyes and nearly slumping against the door. “Jared, Jared, _please_. Need you in me.”

"Don't move," Jared growled. He turned and stumbled over to the nightstand by Chad's bed and rifled thru the top drawer. "I feel like that thief on _Leverage_ ," he muttered.

As soon as he found something that looked remotely like lube he was back across to lean against Jensen's body as he slicked his cock. He missed the heat in those few short moments and moaned against the back of his boyfriend's neck. There was no more waiting; it was too insane in Jared's mind - his body aching and thrumming with _want_.

Lining up his cock he sank his teeth into Jensen's neck as he pushed forward.

“Jesus,” Jensen groaned and arched back into Jared, pushing himself further down onto his boyfriend’s cock. The stretch and _full_ was enough to make his body weak and he reached back, grabbing Jared’s arm and slipping it around his middle to keep him up. “Jared,” Jensen sucked in a slow breath, clenching his muscles around Jared to keep him buried all the way in him. Everything was still spinning and too hot and Jensen clutched at Jared’s arm around him to keep his body upright.

Jared's lips moved against the hot skin just under Jensen's hair. "I got you," he whispered. The circle of his arms tightened around Jensen and his free hand smacked against the door. "S'okay," he whispered. His voice trailed off into a moan as he thrust forward.

The heat of Jensen's body burned into him and his blood slowed and ran thick. Jared's heart was pounding and he buried his nose in the back of his boyfriend's hair and breathed in slow and deep.

Each slow thrust buried deep up in him was enough to have Jensen’s entire body shaking as he rocked back to meet each slide forward. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” Jensen groaned and rolled his head forward, nails digging into Jared’s arm. The faster Jared moved, the quicker Jensen’s breath was and it was almost painful in the absolute best way.

His nails slid to Jared’s hand and pushed down, threading through his boyfriend’s fingers so his fingers could wrap around his cock and stroke in time with the thrust. He didn’t even try to quiet his moans, the alcohol loosening his inhibitions until he was nearly calling out Jared’s name and he almost _hoped_ someone heard because that made it all the more hot.

Jared's fingers threaded through his boyfriend’s and he stroked their hands up Jensen's shaft. The jolt of pleasure that ran though Jensen's back had him arching his back and Jared thrust his cock deeper. Moaning, his breath was shaky and deep against Jensen's ear. "Love you," he murmured.

Mouthing his way across Jensen's shoulder, Jared claimed Jensen's body with his own. Their sweat-sticky skin rubbed and pulled, his hand still brushing the swollen flesh of his boyfriend's cock. Letting his other hand fall to the back of Jensen's head, Jared grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked hard. He wanted Jensen's mouth and was rewarded with those soft lips a moment later.

Twisting round to his boyfriend, Jensen kissed Jared hard and thrusting into his boyfriend’s hand and back onto his cock. His sank back against Jared’s back and rocked through each thrust, eyes clenching painfully shut as his orgasm flared through him, before Jensen even realized how very close he was.

His entire body tensed against Jared’s, his mouth pulling back so his head could fall onto his shoulder. “Oh god Jared,” he gasped and rocked down onto his boyfriend, gripping their hands tightly over his cock as he rode out the flare of his release.

"Jens-" the moan that cut off Jared's voice was long and loud. Lust twisted out of control deep within his body as Jensen's muscles clamped tight around him. The pleasure of his orgasm sliced through him; his body jolting forward against Jensen's. It was like lava was running through his veins and he couldn't stop the slide of his hips, the way he had to keep moving against Jensen.

Nothing was every better than this, than being with Jensen, knowing they belonged to each other. As his pleasure disappeared in waves Jared smiled into Jensen's hair and pressed gentle kisses to his temple then his cheek. He loved this part, the way Jensen just fell against him, not a shred of doubt that Jared would hold him up.

Turning Jensen slowly, Jared slipped both hands under his boyfriend's ass and lifted him until Jensen wrapped his legs around his waist. Stumbling back toward the bed he fell back hard when he bumped into it, laughing when Jensen just fell with him. "Weak as a kitten," Jared mumbled. "Could do whatever I wanted with you."

“Got some naughty ideas in mind?” Jensen mumbled and kept his eyes closed, working on controlling his breathing once more. He didn’t want to think about the fact that they were in Chad’s bed and this was _weird_. “I can’t feel my legs,” he added after a few moments, soft smile on his lips.

"Always," Jared laughed softly and reached down to massage Jensen's thighs. "I just wanna rest for a few minutes then take you home okay? I have a surprise." Smiling, he pressed his lips to the end of his boyfriend's nose.

“You sure you wanna go home? We could party more,” Jensen murmured and it would have sounded a lot more convincing if he didn’t sound half asleep. “Didn’t get to spend much time with your friends,” he breathed, and arched slightly under Jared’s touch.

"I got to talk to some of 'em. You're the most important." Jared sighed and stroked his hands back up Jensen's body. "There are roses at home, and clean sheets on the bed, your favorite songs on the stereo and massage oil. But if you want to stay here-" Jared laughed.

Pushing up weakly, Jensen grinned down at Jared and shook his head. “No no, I think we’ll have much more fun at home.” He laughed softly and dropped back down, snuggling into Jared’s body. “We made Chad’s room smell like sex.”

"He'll live. That will teach him for getting my boyfriend drunk - and that kiss." Jared frowned but couldn't make it stick. It was the way Jensen was looking down at him, hair all tousled, eyes heavy lidded and glistening.

“We were just bonding.” Jensen snorted and considered whether he’d be able to use his legs again anytime soon. “You love me drunk.”

“I _love_ you any way you are.” Jared leaned up and kissed Jensen’s bottom lip, flicking his tongue inside quickly. “You taste good, sweet, like...hmmm. What were you drinking?”

“I have no idea. Something blue. The shots.” Jensen sniffed and chased the taste of Jared on his lips. “And some other things before, drinks. Chad was making them.” He laughed and shook his head. “I’ll be nicer to Chad now.”

Laughing louder, Jared wrapped Jensen up in his arms. “Just nice enough. No kissing,” he said as seriously as he could manage.

“Mmhmm, no kissing. I’ma hook him up with Misha instead,” Jensen mumbled sleepily and tucked in under Jared’s chin. “We go home soon?”

“Yeah, soon.” Jared smiled and stroked Jensen’s hair. “Just rest a few minutes.”


End file.
